Spray applied loose-fill fiberglass insulation has been gaining increasing interest in the marketplace, due to its inherent fire resistance, mold resistance, high thermal performance, minimal potential for settling, and other advantages. Conventional fiberglass loose-fill insulation is typically spray applied with water soluble adhesives, such as polyvinyl acetate and vinyl acetate/ethylene copolymer. Generally these adhesives have high viscosity, and their viscosity is highly dependent on temperature—i.e., their viscosity can increase exponentially with reducing temperature. Therefore expensive pumping systems with heating capability are needed to handle the viscous liquid adhesives.
In other instances, powder adhesives have been used by pre-blending adhesives with fiberglass insulation. In such instances, a significant amount of water needs to be applied to the fiberglass insulation to activate the powder adhesives, resulting in a high moisture content of the installed loose-fill insulation. High moisture content leads to longer drying time and increased potential of mold growth on for example wood studs.